


This Time is Precious

by Hbtrashandrants2013



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: 2015 works, Gen, This is super depressing, This was my first fanfic, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbtrashandrants2013/pseuds/Hbtrashandrants2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Caddicarus is involved in an car accident, the rest of HiddenBlock are in England,counting down the time left with him. The outcome?,no one knows....<br/>And the aftermath, well that's the saddest of it all...</p><p> </p><p>(I wrote this a year ago when I started Wattpad,and it makes sense to put it here. Its bad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of the Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> I think younger me needed to be less depressing

I hear the continuous beeps over and over in my head, even though I left hours ago. This place is strange,quiet and blank,not like the busy nights back home. Jeff and I are walking back to the hotel in silence,reality setting in. There's no multiple lives or continues,this is real life not a video game...

 

We had been here for less than 48 hours and already I wanted to leave. I know Jeff feels the same,and so do the others. We don't normally meet up outside of convention season but we felt it was needed,especially after that dreadful event just days ago,an event which has the power to change our lives and sent us back to the beginning, before the site,before Hidden Block's many positive outcomes. And I know its going to happen soon.

 

When we arrived at the hotel,Shane and Jimmy where standing by the front desk, looking as upset as we did. "So,what was the response?",Jeff asked Shane, walking over to them and I followed. " It's up,Luke and Wallid are planning and recording the video right now,and I've phoned more people to travel here:a YouTuber called HaleFail is the only one who picked up and is heading here right now,should arrive in an hour or so..." Shane voice trailed off. He wanted us to have come ages ago. I looked at Jimmy,to have seen that he was crying. Our jet lag was really setting in now.

 

When I went up to the room me, Jeff,Wallid,Luke and Jimmy was sharing,I see Luke's laptop processing a video. An update video. To explain what had happened. Why we where thousands of miles over an ocean and mainly,what would happen to Hidden Block if the worst (and most likely) outcomes happen.I go over to it,to see that it's nearly finished. In 15 minutes, everyone would know and it was tense our fans would either leave or support. Why did this have to happen?

 

Luke comes out of the bathroom,dressed in his signature baseball cap and jeans. "Ian,it's 11:50 here,we should head to bed in a couple of hours, it would help us get over the change in time." I nodded my head and got ready with the others. Half an hour later, we where watching our third episode of Game theory, when Jimmy heard a knock on the door. Answering it we saw a blond women soaked to the skin. Luke recognised her straight away:"Lucy,how was your journey!,we've been here since 8 this evening,it's different to America!" 

"Well,it's England Luke,its in a different part of the world." She replied back. "Oh,this is Ian,Jimmy,Wallid and Jeff,we are in this room together and Shane and the other are just across the hall...". The arrival shock our hands and walked out the door and down the hall to go back to her room. 

 

By the time we all went to sleep it was 4:30am,and it had really settle in that our fanbase wherent as displeased as we thought. They had all been posting the news around,so no one got a rude/unhappy fan commenting on a late/no video on their YouTube page.

 

Maybe our luck is with us...


	2. The fights we had

Flashback  
SGC 2014,the best weekend of my life. I got to meet all my friends AND wind James up at the same time. Amazing. Shame this event will cause that never to happen again. 

I woke up after 3 hours of on and off sleep. My mind was racing,was he going to make it? Where the wounds really bad? Who was drunk enough to cause the accident? I felt so bad I couldn't reverse time to stop it. To stop James being involved in that car accident. What started the events of the last 2 days.The worst days ever. Well,worst so far.   
None of the others did either. We're all worried that James won't make it. According to Shane he was badly hurt in the accident on Friday.

Flashback-November 2014  
Me and James have been keeping our characters since 2012,hating each other and wanting to have revenge. This also meant unless it was private we couldn't act like friends. It was hard, but it was for a good reason:entertainment.

I got up and left for the hospital again,we wheren't aloud to go in yesterday. Alone. The others were going to take a trip into nearby cities and learn more about the British culture. I,how ever, didn't want to. I needed to see James. The weather seemed to be better than the night before,but still it reflect the mood of the day perfectly. 

I went past schools, shops, places of happiness,but none could lift my mood. I saw people walk past,friends joking together, reminding me the whole world was turning and we,Hidden Block, were at a stand still.   
Memory  
It was convention season. I was in a bar with Austin (PBG),James and some others and it was amazing. Everyone was enjoying being together, jokes where shared and games where played. I wanted to evening to every end,it was amazing!

By the time I got to the hospital,I was crying. I walked through the lobby,nurses and doctors rushing around,from department to department,telling commands to work collages and barking at others. I headed straight to the elevator,not looking back. Once inside I press the floor number and lean against the bar. A family came,talking about seeing their new baby,I felt jeleous of them,being here for a good reason not a sad one. 

When it got to correct floor,I ran straight to the ICU enterence desk and told nurse there my business and she gave me a pass to get through the double door to the left of me,did my heart sink,this may be the day we lose him.... I qucikly cleared that out of my head. "Ian,how could I guess you would come here!" A female voice shouted out me,I turned to see Rosie walking up to me,dressed in a grey T-shirt,dark blue jeans and her hamburger converses. She does the same as I just did at the desk and we walked over to the doors,a blipped our passes and walked down the corridor,catching up with each other as we did. 

When we got to room 39,we stopped to put the plastic aprons from the despenser and cover our hands in that weird smelling gel,before we walked through the sliding door. I closed my eyes, dreading to see James in a horrible state...


	3. The Event

(Author note:This going to explain the car accident,so its going to be in Caddy's POV) 

Friday 18th September   
I was driving along the M25,after a day in Outer London,meeting up with some of my fellow YT Gamers. It was latish about 8/9 pm and I been up since 6:00am,i was nearly home though,just a few miles left of this long journey. It was good seeing all my fellow UK partners and Lucy. We did some collab footage of Rayman 2 and I met alot of new people. Amazing day. The roads where covered in cars and traffic jams where everywhere, typical London traffic. When I was next   
stuck in one of these ungodly long lines,I peek over to my bag. My camera to be exact. It contained 2 videos worth of live action footage: 1 HOP about the new YouTube gaming system and a main episode with Lucy.   
There was a car speeding on the other lane,like really fast. And it heading my way. "Calm down James,you're imaging things,there's no car" I said to myself ,I was panicking,what if it was real? Unfortunately, my worst fears where true,it was real and it was swerving straight into a pole infront,knocking it onto a road sign behind. The driver's drunk alright. After about 10 minutes of it smashing up the road barriers,it got to me. I remember heading into my car,knocking onto its roof,smashing the windscreen, the jagged shares falling onto me,splitting my skin to pieces. I semi-blakout.

The next thing I know,people have come up to me and someone is calling 999,to try and get help. I'm in so much pain,and are covered in nearly all my blood. I open my eyes a bit to see a middle-aged woman with dyed blonde hair leaning over me,feeling my wallet. Is she going to mug me? She spots that I've opened my eyes:"Hello,sweetheart, the ambulance is on its way,I'm trying to find some sort of ID,you don't look strong enough to talk." I strain myself to say my name and that wallet is in my bag,in the overturned car. Someone must of pulled me out of it as I was laying on the tarmac ground. She goes over to get it,which is covered in my blood as well. I see (out of the corner of my eye) that she's found my driving licence , puts the rest of my stuff back in my bag and puts my bag becide me. By this point,the paramedics had arrived. One is asking by-standers what had happened and the other comes over to me. "Hello,my name's Ella,what's yours? I struggle to talk,but I tell her it's James. " Well, James,it may hurt,but I'm going to try to make you more comfortable and hopefully in less pain. She calls over her partner and he holds my head still,while she puts a collar on me. Just his hands on my neck hurts,as there is glass-filled cuts from the windscreen, and I scream. Ella says something to the man and he goes and get somthing. "Sweetie,you seems to be in alot of pain,so Tobby has gone to get some pain relief, it should help alot". When he returns,he sticks a fine needle into my arm. Everythings mutes its self and goes blurry,the pain going, but so is everything else.

I black out for good just as Ella lift me onto a board to put me in the ambulance...


	4. Aftermath

As I walk into the room,I glanced  
around,the machines bleeping loudly. I look over to the bed in the centre. Lying,under bright white sheets,was James,still in the collar and wires coming off his pale,banaged body. He looks so weak. It breaks my heart. He still doesn't look as bad as I orginally imagined,but still not the best he could be. I walk over to his sleeping self and stroked his short dark brown hair. It felt so soft,like a baby's,probably because it was regrowing after the accident(they had to shave it off to treat some of his wounds). I look at his scared face, a breathing tube coming out of his semi-closed mouth. I decide to look more closely at James' body. It's the first time I've seen him in nearly 6 months. The tattoos on his hands are covered;one by a IV line and the other by a blood line. His whole uncovered body was covered in scares from where the glass cut him. He looks so thin in that bed.

For the first time since entering the room,I look over at Rosie,who sitting next to the bed. Her face is covered in tears and she's wiping them away. It must be horrible for her,having to see her 'Brother Jim' in the state his in.If my sister was in James position (or in Rosie's) I'd probably cry or act differently to my normal self. She normally so hyperactive,but she not been that for days,starting 4 days before James' car crash. It was like she could sense somthing was going to happen. It's weird. She's holding his pale hand and saying somthing to him,it unrecognisable,but it sounds like a lullaby. Or some British song.I don't know, but it sounds sweet. I go over and touch her shoulder. "It's OK. He'll wake Up and get better"...

We spent the next 12 hours talking to James,telling him the events of the last 48 hours and how the Hidden Block community had responded to the news. I don't know if he can hear or understand us,but I still do it. Rosie held onto his hand the whole time,one to show/tell him that she was there (I was doing most of the talking) and to reassure herself that he was still there. Nures and doctors came and went,not speaking a word to either of us,just coming in doing there job and leaving again. It was a bit uncomfortable, like they weren't telling us the full story on James' state. It gave me time to think,our lives,our YouTube lives,had been turned upside down and we all seemed so use to these massive changes. I wonder why?

It was pitch black outside by the time we left. Rosie and I parted ways as she was heading home. She only has a few weeks left until she goes to uni (collage as I know it) and she knows James may not wake up before then. Maybe never. As soon as got to my hotel room,I went straight to bed. The jetlag was horrible and I needed to process my thoughts. 

Well,time will tell what will happen to our lives....

.


	5. Using the Time

(A/N: This is going to jump forth to 2 months afterwards. It seems to make sense for it to)

The last 2 months have been the same:Wake up,go to the hospital,stay there for 12+ hours,go back to the hotel in the early hours of the next day,and repeat.My videos have been short,sharp reviews, which none of my fans enjoy as they have no character, no charm,but they do know why they don't. My personal life is crumblings at the edges. It's the same for the others. Luke channel has lost at least 20% of its subscribers,due to this videos,'not being him'.

I not going home for Thanksgiving. I can't bring myself to leave the cycle for a week or so. Nether can the others. It's become our lives. Somthing we hadn't expected. Other YouTubers made Halloween specials. We didn't. Other have made updates. We haven't. Everyone knows what's going on. 

Memory-Summer 2015   
Wallid,Jimmy and the others where streaming on weekends. So I joined in. My twitch became a bustling hub and fell in love with streams. I promised that I would stream more often from now on,and if no stream or video was going to happen when promised ,I would warn people in everyway possible. I never thought for one minute that just a month late,I would find my best friend in a coma. Never went through my mind. Didn't think it was possible.

One good thing happened though,James may wake up. The head injuries had cause some internal bleeding, but not enough to cause a brain injury. Thank God.Bad news was that he'd probably be paralysed due to how hard the other car's impact on him was. Not good but wasn't the worst outcome though. It makes the last 3 days hopefull. That he may open his eyes. Be with us again. Be with his family. Be there again. I can't wait. Really I can't . 

I run up the corridor to the canteen,grab some food for me, Jeff, Shane & Dazz (one of James' friend and a VGfacts person),and then run back to the room. Fun exercise,it is and it annoys the nurses greatly as I slide across the floor like a boss. I give the other 2 their food,and sit back down on my chair. "I never thought British packaged food could taste OK!" Jeff said through a mouthful of his sandwich. Both the other two laugh. "You know that it's not like in America. Don't you?" Shane stated "I prefer food here than in America. Actually has some taste!" I laughed at this comment "So Ian, your new video... Where did you find that game?" Dazz asks "I need to find a copy for James." All four of us roared with laughter at that. "I got it in a thrift store ages ago. I was going to send it to him,but he was in the middle of moving,so had wouldn't give me his new address as him living there hadn't been finalised yet! 

When I left for the hotel 10 hours later,I remembered noticing somthing. James left hand had been twitching,as if he was waking up. I mean up to that point he'd been completely still. Not even a flicker. 

Maybe has was going to wake up soon. Maybe tomorrow or the day after...


	6. Pain and Suffering

(This is going to to be in Caddy's POV as it makes sense for this part) 

I switched off the TV with the remote. Why does the news so depressing everyday. Ever heard of exciting or happy events in the world that are not linked with sports or entertainment? I try making myself sit up more in the bed,but I end up slipping back to the position I was in before. I've been awake for 2 days and already my life been destroyed. 

Flashback-2 Days prior  
I have decided today will be the day I will try and wake up. I want to see my friends and I know I can do it. I try to cough that stupid tube out of my mouth,but I can't. So I try opening my eyes,which works. The room was way too bright for eyes and I end up squinting at the white ceiling.  
"Ian,you're a going madder than Rosie is!" I recognise the New Yorkian accent,it was Jimmy. "He isn't. I saw it too. Yesterday he hand did move. Just 'cause you didn't see it,doesn't mean we're lying Jimmy Whetzel" Someone else replied. It was Jeff. It's weird,Ian,Jeff and Jimmy always get on together,them fighting must be a first. Ever. At this point I hear Jimmy curse at the other two and slam the down. Somehow Ian must of annoyed him.   
Jeff walks over to me,starts stroking my thin hair,and says to Ian:"I can feel what you mean,Ian,his hair his really soft!" Ian laughs and joined Jeff,neither have looked down at me to see I have opened my eyes. I try making some sort of noise,but nothing comes out. I know one thing. My right hand definitely works. I'll use that. I stretch my arm as far as it would go and pull of one of their t-shirts (don't know which one's). I suddenly hear a loud yelp from Jeff and he looks over to me. He asks Ian if he'd moved my arm,and the reply was no. He'd hadn't. Jeff goes to flick a bit of my hair of my face,to see my bright green eyes looking back at him. He makes a indistinct squealing noise and barks at Ian to go and get a doctor; "Caddy's woken up".  
About 2 minutes later some doctor come in and starts examining me and doing tests . After 5,10 minutes, he tells the others that I'm fine and they can can undo some of the machines as I'm conscious and doing the functions they had taken over by myself. Jeff looks over to me:" I knew you would wake up Caddy,you never give up on anything."   
After 10 mins,all the annoying equipment was gone (including that annoying breathing tube) and I started to try and sit up,but failed miserably. Jeff smiled and set the bed up in an sitting position and lent me against it. Sitting up seemed to make me feel much better than before. Even through I still have 2 tubes: an IV line which gives me pain killers if I want some,and a oxygen tube thing as my lungs haven't got used to working on their own yet. I fiddle the oxygen tube,pulling the tightener up and down. As I was looking around the room,I realised that Ian had left. Probably to find the others. I decide to see how bad my injures are. Taking out my phone,I flip it to the front camera to look at my face. What I see doesn't surprise me,is that my face is covered in hundreds of scars,all red and sore. This is when I realise that I couldn't move my legs.or my feet. This is when I looked over to Jeff,who was looking at me solemnly. "You're paralyzed, Caddy,you had some brain damage from the accident. I'm sorry,I didn't tell you earlier...." I didn't hear what else he said,I started crying heavily, I didn't want to know what else had happened. 

I search around for the bed remote thing to put the bed up straighter. I think back to that day. At least nothing else had gone wrong. I suddenly feel a sharp pain up my spine. The pain killers had started to ware off. Ever since the accident,I've had sudden shooting pain down my back all the time. It couldn't even be completely stopped by pain killers! I lent back against the bed and closed my eyes. Does this pain ever stop?


	7. Returning to Normality

I'm changing the POV to Caddy for this one as well. I mean his now awake so it may be a better idea to get his view on this.Also this is 2/3 days later!

I pull myself into the wheelchair and moved myself to the bathroom. I go over to the sink;run the taps;and go and get a towel,shampoo and turn the taps off. I lean over the sink and put my head in the sink. The doctors wouldn't let me get my  back wet  (where there are some stitches along my lower spine) as it would dissolve them. So,I've decided to wash my greasy hair in the bathroom sink,because why not? Afterwards I wrap the towel around my hair and look up in the mirror,to see a 20-somthing year old with a tiny bit of stubble and thousands of scars all over there face. My facial hair hadn't grown back after the crash so I look way younger than I normally do. 

I returned back to my room to see my sister sitting in the bed,grinning at me. "James,you washed your hair in the sink,you are desperate!" "Well,my hair hasn't been washed for nearly 3 months,it stinks,so does the rest of my body!" "Well,Mr.Caddick,I would think leaning over a sink would make your back pain even worse,even if you think your precious hair stinks!" "Rosie,shut up,I needed to!" After that she looks at me like she's saying 'Brother Jim,you're an idiot' and walked out of my room and down the corridor, just before shouting:"Jim,I'm going back to University, if you don't want me here!" I ignore her comment and climb back onto the bed and pull up my laptop,to finish editing the video supposed to come out those many months ago. I shove my headphones into the jack so no one would disturbed me. About an hour in someone walks into the room and yanks my headphones off my head. "You need to rest,stop editing that video and go back to not doing anything, mister!" I look up to see Dazz standing by the side of the bed,my headphones firmly in his right hand. "But its so boring. I wanna go back,its somthing I enjoy,yes, it may be counted as work but it somthing to do while I watch feeling of being able to walk and stand up drift away...

Dazz dumped my headphones on the keyboard and walked out on that comment. I was right. It was boring here. Later on Ian came in to tell me him and the other where leaving tomorrow as their visas where running out and they knew I was safe from anymore injures for the time being. I suddenly feel very tired and told Ian to leave,before passing out onto the cushion,my laptop still running by my side. I hear my mum come in take my laptop to the desk by my bed , pull the blanket over my body and whisper:"You're still very unwell sweetheart, you can sleep in the day,baby". She brushes my hair with her hand,kisses me and leave sits by the bed,drawing on my palm with her finger.


	8. Returning Home

Back to Mooey's POV!

I peer into James' room to see he's still asleep. I walk over to sleeping form and wisper: "Bye,James,see you on Skype!" I then go join the others and we get into the cab to the airport. 

Me and Jeff separate from the others to get our flight to Seattle. "Ian,don't you think it's weird, its nearly Thanksgiving,it was just after PAX when we left America" Jeff commented as we went through the gate for our flight. 

Jeff right it is weird. We came here expecting the worst and we got one of the best outcomes. We watched our friend's life change and we kept our community in the loop. We did something 2 years ago we never thought we would ever do. Nearly break up. HiddenBlock.com nearly said: 'inactive as of October 2015'. It's amazing but weird,the 6 of us someone stated strong. It's amazing really.   
I also feel pretty sorry for James. He whole life has been destroyed by someone he never saw. Doesn't know who he is. We do now. It was a guy called Fredek Dehaven,a 50 year old alcoholic, who's now in jail for 15 years. I think that that's too short for paralysing my best friend, but of well,we tried. I stare out of the plane window. "I think that the accident has made Hidden Block,our community and YouTube as a whole,alot stronger and has shown that anything can happened if you're not expecting it. 

10.5 hours later,I was at home,editing the newest Brutalmoose video,when I get an email from an uknown email saying: Hello,my name is Kat. I've enjoyed your content since '13 and I've heard you guys would like someone to edit and as I'm looking for a job I thought I'd contact you and ask  
I will be in the Seattle area from the 9th-15th January for an interview if you are willing to take me. My CV is attached.   
I read through her CV. She's a British girl from the same area as Rosie and James. I think about the idea. Shes more keen than anyone else. I message her back about a talk on the 12th. What luck, someoene who's willing to help and knows our styles. 

I tell the others about it (though I get no reply from James,he's probably still asleep or talking with the doctors) and everyone one seems to agree. Jeff offers to come with me to meet her. So,in theory,we will be able to do more exclusives in the new year. 

One things still lingers on my mind that night,What way will we go now? How will James' channel change? Is this Kat girl really Someone we want and trust? These questions go around in my head all night. The idea of sleep goes completely over my head. But one thing that doesn't, is the idea of new ideas for videos,new ways of running the site. 2016 is going to be the year HiddenBlock.com will become a better run website with more content than before. It'll be fun. I know it.


	9. The Girl

*Kat (the girl who email Moose) POV(sort of?) Its also on the main event*

So what happened to Hidden Block did affect the community. I came home from work,watch some TV, and started to draft the email I was going to send to Brutalmoose, when I got a call from one of my friends: "Hey,have you heard,there's been a car accident on the M25,some young person have been seriously injured,my mum went to see what happened!" I put down the phone and continue to watch the program until it ends. I then check Twitter,to find out ProfessorJuice and HaleFail are freaking out over somthing. Probably an overreaction about some game event. I then go over to HiddenBlock's website to see it hadn't been updated since this morning. At about 1:30am,after hours of YouTube viewing,I go to bed. 

I wake up to the sound of a Skype call. "Kat,pick up,it's me Luke,you know, the boy who brought his friend to your house at 3:00am when we where in Year 10 (A/N I think that's 9th Grade in the USA) so he could hde from his sister,well that same 'boy',has been in a car accident, and I'm 250 miles away..." I pick up,tell him to go,I left the campus at University all the time and hung up. Then it dawned on me. I knew why Rosie was freaking out. It was her brother. 

Yes,yes,yes I went to school with Caddicarus,for 4 years as well! And the hiding him from Rosie thing was that she knew about somthing he didn't want her to know and decide that him, Luke and their friend Olly,where going to camo out in my garden as all 3 of them wanted to win over me. Disgusting. Anyway,I haven't talk to Caddy properly for nearly 5.5 years so I should show my face. No. He's probably in a relationship. And last time I saw him at that 'Year 11 Class of 2010' meet up thing,I ignored him. So maybe not. 

*December*  
I watched the HiddenBlock Xmas specials. Caddy's was the most interesting as he'd been in hospital since September. It felt strange that maybe in a month or so I'd been working for him,well,only the will tell on that, Brutalmoose replied to me,saying that him and Spacehamster would like to meet me in the Seattle Starbucks on the 12th January,A day I'm counting down to. I finish packing for Christmas in Canada and turn off my laptop. 

This Christmas was going to be the best one since 2007!


	10. Post Hospitalization

Caddy/James' POV  
So 3 months after I was admitted to Hospital,I'm out of there. Well,since the 5th,but its still been along time! I go over to the calendar in the hallway at my mum's (where I'm staying until I am fully able to cope) to see that there's only 14 days until Christmas. Damn,I was in a coma along time! Rosie going to go out with friends and my mum going to work in a few hours so the house will be empty by 8. "James,it's 5:30am,why are you up?" I look behind me to find my mum standing in her nightdress,her hand on the back of my wheelchair. "I can't sleep,I keep having nightmares and I feel sick"I look into her eyes and begin to cry. She hugs me just as another wave of nausea comes over me. I end up pulling my mum off me and rushing off to the bathroom,where I vomit into the loo. She follows me in;sits by me;lifts me out of my wheelchair and onto her lap. I'm so tired from little sleep, my head leans back onto her shoulder and I go heavy in her arms. She runs her long fingers through my thin hair. This makes my fall deeper into an unconscious state.

I must of slept for a good hour as when I woke up in my mum's arms,Rosie was watching us from the bathroom with half a pair of trousers on. My mum gives her a scolding look and she hopped back to her bedroom.My mum puts her hand to my head:" Darling,you have a temperature..." She picks me up and carries me to my room and lies me under the covers, and goes and gets the thermometer from the kitchen and sticks it in my ear. I figgit as she does this as it feels uncomfortable. "39.5°C,that's seems high", my mum reads off the device and puts it on the side. She goes to get somthing,and I close my eyes again. My head's throbbing, my eyes hurt and I generally feel crap. Rosie shouts to my mum about leaving and slams the door loudly. This makes my migraine worse. My mum returns with some supplies. She sits me up and helps me drink some water and makes me take some medicine; puts the wet flannel on my forehead and darkens the room. " I need to go to work,sweetheart,phone me if you need anything, Rob will be back around 2 or phone me. I reply and when she left I fell back asleep. I know its only a seasonal virus,but it making me feel terrible. Ever since I been in ICU,my immune system has struggled to work.I also struggle with lots of everyday tasks like going to the toilet on my own or washing. It's normal though,I've been told my the physiotherapist and various doctors that alot of things I did before I may struggle with. I feel like changing my clothes,which stink of sick,but I don't have any energy to.

Another problem I had is with appetite and eating. I mainly been drinking thick drinks and soup, I don't feel like anything soild would stay in. I also don't feel like eating anything and have to forse myself to. This has have consequences:for one,I haven't out any weight back on that I lost being in a coma and two,everyone seems to be able to pick me up or hug me,which van be annoying. One postative is that all my clothes are very baggy on me,meaning I can snuggle up to things or curl up into a ball. 

I do that now and I suddenly feel a bit better....


	11. Life as we Knew it

Caddy POV*  
I sleep for about 12 hours and only woke up because I vomited. I had also wet myself,as my pants where soaked. I can hear my step-dad watching football downstairs. I can't tell him. I just couldn't. I put myself on the floor and change my clothes. After that I sat on the floor,crying until my mum came in from work. She found me in that state and asked what's wrong:"I wet myself Mum,I didn't wake up to go to the pee,I don't know what to do!" I cried heavily,making myself choke very hard. She just put her arms around me,rocking me in her arms,trying to calm me down. "Sweetheart, don't cry,I don't mind,you've been in hospital since September, you shouldn't be ashamed", after this talk she wiped the tears away from my face; took me into the bathroom;ran the bath and washed me in it. She got my stepdad to carry me down to the living room where I lay,half asleep while Rosie and Mum watched some drama show on the TV. I snuggled up to my mum who put her arms around my chest. My fever hadn't gone down since this morning but at least I've had some sleep. 

A similar cycle continued for the next few days:throwing up and wetting myself. I felt so upset about this. I'm 21,nearly 22 and I can't even stop my pee coming out of my bladder. This has led to my lower body stinging alot,like when I was a toddler. Nearly 20 years ago. I feel like a 2 year old now,people doing anything for me,struggle to do basic things... Rosie had had an idea about stopping the wettness from the leaks. By using Sanitary Towels. They're itchy,but they seem to work. 

One thing that upsets me more than anything is the struggle to play the drums. I can't use the bass pedal as I can't more my feet and bending over the kit hurts alot. So I haven't. And it breaks my heart. Gaming alot harder too,I have flashbacks to the accident in alot of the stronger themed games. And some make my eyes hurt. No joke. I've had constant headaches and migraines since comeing home. No,change that. I've been sick ever since I came home. From the headaches,migraines, vomiting, my throat hurting and much more, I would think that my immune system would good after being in hospital, but no,it seems to fail its job! 

A few days later I hear that Jeff had Skyped with the Exclusive Editor for the website. And he'd say that she came from the same area of towns that I come from. I think about her name:Kathryn Wrenright-Rit. Kit-Kat. Kit-Kat,that girl defiantly knows me

Memory-May 2008  
"Cadds,you are doing it wrong,press X,it will get you to use the power up", a young Kits shouted at long haired,13 year old Caddy. Well,I don't know how to play Mario,so shut up! " I know you don't but I thought I would still complain!

I need to tell Jeff I know her. Before she does.


	12. The Broken Kit

*Kat's POV*   
I pack up my suitcase.In 4 hours,I'll be at Gatwick Airport,on my way to Canda to spend the Holidays with my older brother,Josh,and his family. He the closest (age wise) to me. By 5 years though. I'm the youngest,you see. I love being it though,I never got the blame for anything. Especially as I young child,when all of them where still at home. The eldest of the 5 (not including me) is Adrian, then Joel,then Neil,then Calum,then Josh and lastly me.

I load up my Dad's car,when I get a text from Shane:'Hey Kat,I've spoken with Jeff and Ian,they'll meet you on the 12th January at 4:30pm local time. Have fun in Canda and America. Happy Holidays from Shane. I smile at this message,I have met so many new people because if him. It's great.

When I get on the plane,I pull out my earphones and put them into my laptop,before turning it on and watching through some of the editing I was gonna do. I send a group message to all my contacts saying "Happy Holidays" and carried on editing for the whole flight. 

When I landed in Canda. I saw my brother waiting for me.I smile at him . I miss him a lot. We catch up on events and I laughed. He really hadn't heard the news yet. "So,have you got that editing post for HiddenBlock.com?" "Better than that Josh,I got it and in the 12th January,I'm meeting Jeff and Ian. They heard I went to school with James so they want to see if his opinions on me are true"  
Josh laughs at this. "Talking of which,I haven't heard from that boy from awhile.What's has he done now?" I explain the last 3 months:The car accident,him being in a coma until November,his reaction on being paralyzed from the waist down and the struggle on coping with it all. Josh faces changes in an instant:"Wow,that's not what I expecting,sis, I was thinking more stupid events, like the time you both found a shopping cart and sat in it with giant sunglass in Asda on the last day of school" I laugh at the memory of me and Caddy doing that.

Memory-Josh's last day of school (approx. 2007)  
"So I want to remember my last day of school ever,sis,wanna be silly,so I can tell everyone my youngest sibling is weird!" I smiled back at him. I already thought of that. After school,me and my new friend,a boy with longish brown called James,(or Caddy,that's want everyone else calls him) collected a shopping cart,giant sunglasses and anything else silly and weird and used it. My brother just face palmed:"Ladies and Gentlemen,my sister". That day was one of the best.Ever. 

Christmas day was amazing. I met my nieces and nephews and Josh's wife,Sara. She was someone I could like.On the last before I went to meet Jeff, Sara showed me something I may want in the attic. "It was my uncle's,he died of cancer a few years ago,Josh told me about what's going on with your friend and I thought you may want the parts....",She shows me a drum kit,but with the bass peddle missing from it. "It's amazing,could you send it,I don't know if I will be able to take it on the plane",Sara tells me that she had already thought of that. 

The only thing I had to find is a bass peddle. Sara has given my a brilliant idea. I'll tell the others when I see them.


	13. Interview

Jeff's POV  
Today was the day. The day I would meet Kat. I went into the Starbucks;ordered a drink and sat down at the table. About 5 mins later Ian joined me. "So,this Kat girl. What did James say she's like", Ian asked me with a smerk. "I did research. She seems exactly what we want. And Caddy spent time with her between 2006-2010,according to her Facebook" "When you say time,you mean that they where together?" "Maybe,I seems like that was the case,or they just decided to be super close friends,I don't know."

After about 15 mins a young women with mid-length wavy aburn hair and dark brown eyes walkes in and goes and gets a coffee. "That's her. That's Kat", I wispher to Ian. He's gasping. " I never thought James had a good taste in women,I no way attracted to her. But wow". When Kat comes over to our table, I noticed she's wearing a grey PlayStation T-shirt and a purple Twitch hoddie. "Hello Jeff and Ian. So this interview?" "Yeah,right,Shane talked praises to you and James seems to hate you,so we want you,but I do want to know which oneof them is correct?" "Oh,Shane is. Cadds hates me because I beat him at Video Games for nearly 5 years. And still could", Ian and I laugh. It was rivalry. Maybe a relationship rivalry? 

After 2 hours of talking,we gave her the paperwork,that she signed and we chatted more about her. " Hey,Jeff, I got somthing to tell you,I had idea to cheer up Caddy." With both ask to hear it. "Well,my sister-in-law gave me a drum kit,which is missing the bass peddle. If we could alter the way you control the bass drum,he could play again,right?" "One,problem,he can't bend to play." "Ian,you can alter some kits heights, so I guess the one Kat has got from Someone can be" "Yes,Jeff it can. I'll built it when I return to England. I've got Shane to help if I need anything." After this we all spilt ways. I go to the supermarket to get some stuff,when I go past a mum with a child. "Mummy,can I have a PS4?" "No,Logan,wait until your birthday, its just been Christmas. I laugh:"Your Mum's right. It won't go between now and your birthday." The mum smiles at me,as if to say thanks."Hello,you're the boy who lives at 132". "Yeah,I saw you move in,sorry if I seemed tired,I had just come back from the London area,I have a friend who lives over there and he needed some help." "England? Must be hard. 10 hour journey and a 8 hour time difference". " You get use to it in awhile". She laugh and we both bought our things and left. 

When I got home,I saw that Ian had wrote in the group chat with has everyone except Caddy in it about the interview and Kat's idea. They all agreed on it and Jirad put somthing about he could find out how you could alter the bass drum as he lives in music central. 

This idea was going to be good. We where going to try and revert the problems the accident caused. If it works, we could help Caddy. The most important thing at the moment.


	14. Flashbacks and The Blame

Caddy's POV-Feb. 2016   
I had to go back to the hospital for physiotherapy and other stuff. Rehab basically. I through my vita and my laptop into my bag and zipped it up. I then pull up the zip in my coat and go outside. The February air made my shiver. The ground was covered in ice. Slippery ice. This started a fashback:The car was speeding towards me. Quickly. To fast.it came through the windscreen and hit me. Smashed me up. I couldn't move. Stop it.I felt sick. I started sobbing,like a tap. I couldn't stop it. "Hey,hey Caddy,don't cry,what's up?" I look up to see my best friend,Olly standing behind me,a concerned look on his face. "Nothing,just a flashback. I'm fine" Just saying the word: Flashback, set off my tears again. My mum had come out by this point and was asking Olly if I was OK in a whispered voice. Olly wisphered back,explaining the incident. "Darling,don't cry,you're safe here." I look up to see my mum hugging me. This just makes it worst. "I don't want to go on the ice. It slippery and..." My voice just turns to sobbs and I start choking on my tears. I must off passed out in my mum's arms as I feel Olly helping her pick me up and carry me into the car. I feel her pulling the seat belt over my weak form. "Oh,Olly,why was it us? Why did it had happened to us. I lost my happy,ball of energy which I call my son,just because some a-hole couldn't not drive and drink!" My mum's voice goes up at the end of it,as if she wanted to shout and scream. 

"I don't know,Ms.Caddick,really don't know." Olly replies back to her. "I do admit,I really miss Caddy, well being Caddy". I feel Olly's hand go over to stroke me. I open my eyes a tiny bit,I feel horrible and I want to go back to sleep,but I strain the answer back to them:" It's OK,it could of happened to anyone. I was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time",I see Olly's face,he was smiling a bit. "Well,at least you haven't lost your sense yet,mate",he lent over me and flicked a bit of my hair out of my eyes. " Sorry, Sweetheart, did I wake you up? " "No,you didn't". My mum looks back at me,her eyes watering a bit. She had heard about the flashback,it was the first time it had happened in the day. I'd been having nightmares,the event happening again,and again. Every night. Since I came out of hospital. It's horrible but I've started to expect them. Still,one in the day is not normal. 

When we got to the hospital,I feel myself shaking. I can't control it. This starts the crying off. Olly hugs me and goes back to helping my mum.He pulls the seatbelt off me and lifts me into the wheelchair,which my mum pushes. I felt like going back to sleep,but I knew I couldn't.

Who really is to blame for the accident,me or the other guy? I did take my eyes off the road for one split second...


	15. A Valentine's Apart

*Caddy's POV- It probably will be for most of this*   
So,as of October,I am single. My girlfriend thinks I'm dead. Doesn't believe Yungy that I'm alive. So I just let her go along with it. She gave my stuff to Rosie (who's still hogging half of it) and just left. No trace. Nothing. I went to see if our house was still there,but no,its in someone else's hands. Our house. I had really lost everything... I sit mysef up in bed,somthing that is slowly getting more painful. "Hey,sweetheart, good morning. Got anything planned today?" "No,Happy Valentine's Day,Mum" I reply, pulling myself into the wheelchair. "I'm going to have a wash,the maybe I could go into town". I go to the bathroom, thinking over some ideas to keep out of everyone's way. 

When I get to the bathroom, I look in the mirror,to see that I look horrible.My eyes are red and my hair is thinning,falling out down my back. I've been so upset and stressed resently,my appearence is changing. I run the bath and get in.The water feels comfecting against the scars. I want to cry. I want to remove the pain. I hate myself at the moment. I wash myself and get out. I wrap the towel around me and go back to my room. Next challage; getting dressed. 

I put my top and hoddie on first. The easier things. Next,pants and trousers. I struggle to a bit. It hurts but I do it. I try putting on my socks but the bending to do this makes the pain down my spine get worse. I leave it and go downstairs. Rosie had left with her boyfriend and my Mum and Step-dad where lying on the sofa together. I go over to the kitchen, get some food and go over to the table,both parents ignoring me. I open Twitter;friends talking about today. Facebook;the same. Every social media. The same crap. I close it down and finish my breakfast. 

"I'm going out to town", I shouted as I left the house and closed the door. I go into town,passing many different couples. This makes me more jeleous,as if they where all doing it on purpose. I go into Game,to see Kat's older brother,Calum,hanging over the counter,looking very bored. "Got dumped with today,huh?" I said going over to the PlayStation consoles and games section. "Nah,Cadds, chose to. Hoping that loads of people would come in,but no one has". I smile and him and finish browsing through the PS4 games. "Why are you alone,I thought you where with that women. What's her name?" "Nope,I'm single Calum,girlfriend thinks I'm dead." At this Calum looks shocked. "Some people have no brain." 

*Kat's POV-same day*  
We got it. A way to alter  
the kit. Well,Jirad found out. I'm back in the UK now,and going to get the pieces. I go into Calum's work,to see if he knows where I can get certain bits. "Hi,sis,whatya want?" "Some information about altering drum kits",I reply and explain my plan to him. He agrees and tells me where to get certain parts. I thank and leave,just before he saids somthing to me:"I saw Caddick earlier. Looks pretty down and I guess you're doing this for him?" I smile and leave. Calum is way to clever for his own good sometimes and he knows it too well.


	16. A Smile to Cheer You Up

A/N:I sadly have lost the notes forever. I went to check my folder on the 15th and they weren't there. So I've had to make up a new chapter. Sorry.   
March 2016  
*Caddy POV*  
I wake up in terrible pain. I want to cry and scream. I've got no one. I need a hug. From someone. Anyone. My mum and Rosie can only do so much. On the subject of my sister,she's moving. To New Zealand. in the summer. Shes 20 now, so she wants to leave. I know that feeling. The job offer she's had is amazing! I'm so proud of her. She had happy events happen,I've had depressing. 

It's come to the point where I can't sit up without support. I have to wear nappies and always in pain. My mum more like a carer than my mum. Social Services are always checking up and want to move me into a home as they think she won't be able to cope as much as my condition gets worst. I feel I'll as I'm not eating at all. Why does everything goes wrong? At this moment I hear shouting downstairs. It's Rosie and she shouting at someone who's not our mum. "Rosie,who's come round?",I say as I rush to put a hoddie on and bum-shuffle down the stairs. When I get to the bottom,I pull myself into the chair,which is slowly getting harder,and go to into the living room. 

The sight I saw was different to what I expected. Shane was standing there,covered in petals from the tree in the yard,with a iPad in his hand. " Morning Mischief,long time no see."   
"Hi,Shane. Nothing much,just what I've been telling you." He smiled sweetly back,how most people do,like I don't understand what's going on. Like I'm stupid. My face gave away this and Rosie asks if he wants a drink,which he agrees. "They're talking about me,I know it. Ro can't hide secrets.", I tell Angus,my mum's Yorkshire Terrier. He looks at me sleepily and puts his white furry head down,which I stroke. " At least you don't treat me differently,unlike everyone else." I feel happier talking to a dog than a human. 

I hear laughing. Shane and Rosie are laughing. At me. I know it. I want to be able to click my fingers and disappear or run. Which I can't. I go to the kitchen to find them laughing. At this point (seeing them happy) I lose it:"You don't care about me at all,Shane Gill,you laugh at me and upset me. I hate you and I hate you too Rosia Caddick." I slam the door and hide in the bathroom,sobbing and blocking out the noise. No one cares I know it. 

I hear footsteps hours later. I'd moved myself onto the floor and had been sick I'm the toilet,something which is now completely normal. I don't look up when someone walks in and puts their arm around me and gives me a cuddle. Somthing I'd been craving all week. "Hey,don't cry. They wheren't I promise,when you find out what they are planning you'll love it,James. Wait,I've never called you that *giggles* well there's a time for everything." I don't reply. I know who it is. I snuggle up next to her and she cuddles me more. We're sitting on a bathroom floor,hugging each other. Cute, but strange. To most people. To me its the best thing to happen all day. 

I wonder what this surprise is. Everyone seems to know... Well,I'll find out on my birthday...


	17. The Birthday To Rival All

19th June 2016. A date doctors didn't believe I wouldn't make 9 months ago. My 22nd birthday. A day that should be happy,right. You're wrong. It isn't 

I go downstairs to see that the living room is covered in memories. Photos and old clothing. I find my old T-shirt from when I 15/16 and slip it on. Due to me losing tons of weight in fits nearly perfectly,which none of my current clothes does. My mum comes in,and seeing how happy I am with the clothes and comes and hugs me. "Happy Birthday James. 22 years Where have the years gone,it feels like a year ago I had a little baby boy in my arms." I sits on the sofa and open the cards;from family and friends from both here and America. Shane must if brought it. "The main present is coming later on." Her smile seems to mean its nit from her. Or Shane and Rosie. I don't know what it could be. 

After breakfast, I get dressed into my old clothes;a light blue T-shirt and grey jeans,which both are from the clothing from my teens. The shirt is still a tiny bit big but the jeans fit fine. I return downstairs and curl up on the sofa and smile:in 2 hours I'll find out the surprise. 

Those 2 hours past. Kits,Dazz,Shane and Rosie had locked themselves in the spare room and won't let me in at all. This made me more curious,but I was told to stay in the room or else. But in the end,I was. Kits tied her scarf over my eyes so I couldn't see,and then I was taken into the room....

When I opened my eyes,I screamed. Sitting in front of me was a drum kit. An altered drum kit. I didn't know who to thank. "It's was all Kat's idea,but me,Dazz and Jirad helped alot." "Shane. I don't what to say.... It's amazing. Thanks". I hug the four of them hard,I'm crying with happiness. " So,do wanna try it out, Cadds? " I nod and transfer myself onto the stool.   
I play the drums as hard as I can. I play the songs of my childhood. Crash, Spyro, Toy Story and Medievil. I laughing and grinning the whole time. I look over to Shane and Kits who are hugging each other. 

I tell my parents the story at dinner. My mum grins and said that this secret has been going on since January. 5.5 months. I end up laughing and crying. Everyone had tried to make amends since this Car Crush and I wanted to thanks them. They had. 

Before Kits leaves I take her to my room and kiss her. "I've wanted to do this since 2007 Miss.Cambridge-Ritz. And I've finally done it." She hugs me: "I want to live with you. And I'm going to make sure that in the next year,it does". After 10 minutes of his fluffy make out,she gets up and leaves for the night...


	18. Moving On

*3 months later*   
It's been a year. One whole year. Since the Car Accident. Alot has happened in 3 months since my birthday, though. I'm living with Kits and I've had a minor surgery to help with stuff and it helps alot. Except for walking,I can do everything again. Well,I stand sort of stand with support,which is good. I tie our puppy Stanley's lead to my wrist and go to the park for some playing.

Life is nearly back to normal. My back hurts less and I'm off all of the various medication,which means my sleeping and eating patterns normal. All the weight I lost in hospital has been regained. I sit down on the bench and watch Stanley chase a ball and run over to me,legs going 100 miles. Looks pretty cute. I stroke him and he barks with delight. I throw the ball again and he chases it again. After 10 goes at it,I take him home. Or more like he pulls me home. He's so energetic and I love him for it. 

When I return to the home,I found that Kits had returned from London, and she had a small box in her hands. "James Caddick. This is for you." Was she proposing to me.? I open the box to find a small diamond puppy. "I saw this in H.M Samuel,its a Diamond Dog",I laugh," Good Metal Gear Reference." We kiss and hug while our baby (the puppy) watches me.. 

I didn't know that I couldn't have kids. Neither did Kits. We got married and anything. But instead of children, our babies were puppies. They lived with us until my death 35 years later...

~The end of this all~   
A/N:After 3 months,I've finally finished. And now i need to write more for my other books....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for what you just read

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry at how bad this is


End file.
